Cold Metal
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: XCompleteX What could have happened in the mines of moria. with gandalf dead and legolas wounded, the fellowship have some decisions to make.
1. Chapter 1

Cold Metal

Chapter 1

"We must leave now, we cannot linger" Legolas said, Aragorn nodded in response. Pippin began to fiddle with and arrow that protruded from the dwarf skeleton that rested upon the well. He twisted it until the skeleton fell, crashing down the well noisily.

"Fool of a Took, throw your self in next time" said Gandalf snatching his hat and staff from Pippin's arms.

Legolas' heart leaped in his chest, not because of the sudden noise but because he new that they were going to have visitors soon. For along while there was silence, Legolas' heart began to slow as he thought that maybe they had got away with it. But then there was a BANG BANG of drums. Legolas' heart began to rase, his ears ringing with the sound of the drums. Squeals sounded.

"Orcs" said Legolas, his voice nervous and shaky. Aragorn looked at Legolas with concern but Legolas shook his head. Boromir ran to the gate to inspect their foes. Out of nowhere two arrows hit the wood of the gate, missing Boromir's head by centimetres.

"They have a cave troll," said Boromir. Aragorn and Legolas began to help Boromir barricade the door. The Hobbits stood close to Gandalf but none of them were happy with Pippin, The Took had doomed them all.

Their foe began to bang on the door, Legolas shot an Orc through a gap in the wood, it's squeals made Legolas flinch as he notched in another arrow at lightning speed. Pieces of wood flew all over the room as they destroyed what was left of the old door, one piece of wood cut Legolas' face. Legolas winced at the pain for a second and then readied himself for the fight, warm blood slipping down his face. Aragorn caught of Legolas but knew that he was not seriously injured, yet. Aragorn estimated the number around two hundred, against nine.

Aragorn began to cut through the Orcs. Not all the Orcs were very good fighters so it was quite easy to kill them. The good fighters were harder, Aragorn blocked theirs blows and slashed at them. Legolas killed the harder ones with great ease; they were no mach for his elvish speed. A band of strong fighters charged at Legolas, determined to beat this elf. One of the Orcs was different to the rest. He still seemed quite elf like. Almost like his transformation was half finished. The elfish Orc walked up to the distracted elf. Aragorn looked up to see the Orc pulling a dagger from its sheath on his belt.

"Legolas" Aragorn shouted trying to dodge the blood thirsty Orcs, viciously throwing blows with there rusty swords. "Look Out"

Legolas looked to Aragorn, confusion on his face. It was to late the Elfish Orc was right next to him and with one liquid motion stabbed Legolas. The cold metal pierced his flesh and for a moment no pain came. Legolas gasped as the Orc pulled the dagger from his torso. Aragorn ran to Legolas and stabbed the Orc in the back and killed off all the Orcs that dared to challenge him.

************

The fight was over. Orc bodies lay strewn across the floor. The fellowship stood panting for they had killed 200 hundred Orcs and there was only nine of them.

Aragorn cradled Legolas in his arms; the elf was struggling to breath, Aragorn kept pressure on the wound tears forming in his eyes. None of the fellowship new what had happened, they all stood looking at each other, proud of their achievement. Legolas' eyes began to close; his breathing was even more laboured.

"NO LEGOLAS, YOU GOTTA STAY WITH ME" Aragorn shouted, tears began to fall down his face. The fellowship looked up in confusion. Boromir ran to Aragorn to find the ranger cradling Legolas in his arms and Legolas tunic blood soaked.

"Oh god" said Boromir under his breath as he ran to Aragorn's side "Legolas, oh god. No"

"Put pressure on his wound please" said Aragorn, removing his hand from Legolas' wound so that Boromir can take over. Aragorn slowly made his way to Gandalf.

"What happened?" said Gandalf, as he looked at the blood that stained Aragorn's hands.

"Legolas was stabbed by an Orc like no other I have ever seen. It was still half elf"

"I have heard of this. Sauron create a fleet of these elves but they were all killed off. One must still remain"

Aragorn looked to Legolas, he was laid on the floor with Boromir's cloak under his head. Boromir was keeping pressure on his wound. Squealing sounded from the deep of the dwarfish city.

"You must leave now," said Legolas in his weak voice "Leave me here, go"

"No, we shall not leave you here" said Boromir, his voice matching Legolas' volume.

Aragorn removed a bandage from his pack and walked back towards the elf. He rapped the bandage tightly around the wound, Legolas let out a low moan: he was on the edge of consciousness now.

"Legolas, stay with me. Come on, you have to hold on" Aragorn lifted Legolas into his arms, careful not case any more discomfort. The fellowship ran as fast as they could, only to get blocked by Orcs on all sides. Aragorn's heart beat faster and faster, he saw no way out of this one.

************

A deep rumble sounded from the deep. The Orcs squealed and ran back to their hiding places.

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir, his voice shaky with fear.

"The Balrog, demon of the ancient world" Gandalf replied.

Legolas shook in Aragorn's arms, he new of this beast.

"This foe is beyond any of you. RUN" said Gandalf.

The fellowship ran as fast as they could, Legolas was no burden as he weighed very little. The bridge of Khazadum was in sight; Gandalf began to tire of running.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near," said Gandalf as he led on a wall to catch his breath. Aragorn looked at Gandalf, his face sombre and confused. Gandalf tried to give him a reassuring look. Legolas shook in Aragorn's arms, blood was spilling from the corner of his mouth. Aragorn handed Legolas to Boromir and then helped Gandalf. Ahead of them the staircase began to fall through. Boromir looked at Legolas, the elf's eyes barley able to stay open. He new he needed to get across first. He jumped across the breach in the stairs and once he was sure he had landed safely on the other side he gently placed Legolas on the ground and readied himself to help the others. Gandalf jumped next and then Merry, Pippin and Sam followed. Gimli looked at the gap, could he jump it or not? Aragorn began to lift Gimli by Gimli stopped him.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf," he said as he jumped across landing on the other side, just. Aragorn and Frodo had yet to jump across the breach in the bridge. A great rock broke the stairs behind them causing the section they were standing on to give way.

"Lean forward" said Aragorn as he leant forward, Frodo imitated him and leant forward

The stairs moved them forward, toward the rest of the fellowship. Once they safely reached the rest of the group they ran again. Determined to beat the beast to the Bridge of Khazadum. The deep rumbles of the Balrog got loader as it got closer to them, the rumbles vibrated through the elf's body. He shivered, he was barely conscious but he could still sense what was going on around him and he new it wasn't looking good for the fellowship. The fellowship made it quickly across the bridge with Boromir upfront with Legolas and Gandalf at the back. They had beaten the Balrog this far but their win was short lived as the giant fiery beast emerged from the under the bridge. Its skin burned red hot and it welded a fiery sword in its right hand.

"You shall not pass," said the wizard as he raised his staff and sword in front of him.

"GANDALF" shouted Frodo as he tried to run after the wizard. Boromir who had handed the wounded elf back to Aragorn grabbed Frodo and held him for he new that the wizard knew what he was doing.

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor" The sword turned into a whip as the Balrog attempted to kill the wizard, but a bright light flashed as the whip of flame banged against the invisible shield around the wizard "Go back to the shadow, the dark fire will not avail you flame of Udun"

The wizard raised his sword in front of him perfectly straight "YOU SHALL NOT PASS" he shouted as he slammed his staff against the ground. The bridge gave way beneath the fiery monster. As it plunged into the depths the end of its whip caught on Gandalf's ankle.

"Run you fools," he said as he lost his grip and fell into the dark hole into which the Balrog had also fallen.

"GANDALF" shouted Frodo as he tried to release himself from Boromir's embrace, tears streaming down his face.

************

The fellowship had made it out of Moria, but one hadn't. Frodo walked on across the grey rocks, his face drenched in tears. He had never imagined the world without Gandalf. The wizard had always been there, and now he was gone. Forever.

Aragorn laid Legolas on the ground. The elf's tunic had been dyed red with blood. The bandage had not staunched the blood. The elf shook violently and his moans of agony began to get louder. But he had not yet shut his eyes and given up, he had kept on fighting.

"Your going to be ok, I promise you. I won't let you die" Boromir stood watching Aragorn as he tried to stop the bleeding the best he could. The elf's eyes began to close and his breathing slow. Frodo stood in the distance; he made sure he was in earshot of the rest of the fellowship in the hope that Gandalf may reappear.

"LEGOLAS, NO. STAY WITH ME" shouted Aragorn, tears escaped from his tired eyes. Frodo began to walk back to the fellowship, his mind clouded by despair and sorrow.

"Please Legolas, fight. Don't leave now" said Aragorn as he put pressure on the wound. Frodo stood and watched in disbelief. Could they lose another one of the fellowship? Legolas opened his eyes again and smiled weakly at Aragorn. Aragorn sighed in relief as he put more pressure on the wound. Legolas winced, as more pain shot through his body. He cried in agony, the sound was enough to make the hobbits shiver. His body shook violently. He new he wasn't going to survive this time.

Please Review. Next Part will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The fellowship ran across the grass plains, desperate to get as far away from the Mines of Moria as possible. The hobbits wept as they ran, and Aragorn panicked as Legolas' breathing got slower and slower. He knew that Legolas couldn't be saved; he knew that even the lady of the wood could not save him, for he was to far gone for any hope of saving. He just didn't want to let, not only because he was his closest. But also he didn't know how the fellowship would cope with the death of another member. Losing Gandalf was a huge blow to the whole fellowship, the hobbits took it the hardest. He didn't think they cope with another death

Gimli walked with the hobbits, his nervousness began to show.

"Stay close young hobbits, they say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell. And are never seen again" said Gimli, as he ushered the hobbits the hobbits towards him.

Aragorn looked at Legolas, the elf's brilliant blue eyes were beginning to fade.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot in the dark," said Haldir, a smug smile crossed his face.

"Please Haldir, you must help me. Legolas is mortally wounded and need help," said Aragorn, his eyes filled with desperation.

Haldir looked at Legolas, he could see the blood that stained the elf's tunic.

"Aragorn you come with me, the rest of you can go no further," said Haldir, a touch of bitterness in his voice.

"Please let them come, Legolas are part of the fellowship"

"You bring great evil here," said Haldir, his changed to an angry tone

"I know. Please"

"She is waiting," said Haldir as he resigned and agreed.

************

Haldir left Aragorn with another elf; he was tall with blonde hair that was up in a bun. He stood with great pride and self-confidence. He reminded Aragorn of Legolas. The elf led Aragorn to the houses of the healing and to Aragorn's surprise there were elves there.

"What happened?" asked Aragorn as he looked upon the wounded.

"We had an Orc problem a week back, many of our men were injured," replied the elf.

Aragorn was led down a long corridor; he knew that they would give Legolas a special room for he was royalty. Elves stared in shock as the elf and Aragorn passes them. Aragorn understood a few whispers.

"_Is that Legolas?"_

And

" _He can not die, he is the last surviving Mirkwood prince. All his brothers were killed off"_

Aragorn did not pay heed to what they were saying; all he cared about was getting Legolas to a healer as quickly as possible.

"In there" said the elf as he pointed into a large open room. The room glowed and the walls looked like Liquid silver. He placed the now unconscious Legolas on the silver framed bed that was in the middle of the room.

Aragorn sat next to Legolas, trying to keep as much pressure as he could on Legolas' wound.

"Aragorn?" said a voice; its musical tone sent shivers down Aragorn's spine "Let me see him"

Aragorn looked up to see lady Galadriel smiling at him; he bowed his head and let her inspect Legolas. She looked at his wound and noticed how pale he was.

"I can do nothing for him Aragorn" she said, her voice became deeper "He is to gravely injured and has lost to much blood. There is not hope for him now"

"He is the last surviving heir of the king of Mirkwood, he cannot die"

"I can do nothing for him" she said coldly as she turned and left the room.

"A…a…Aragorn" said Legolas weakly.

"Don't try to talk" said Aragorn as he smiled weakly at Legolas.

"I heard w…what she s…said"

Tears began to form in Aragorn's eyes "I'm sorry"

Legolas smiled at him, his eyes were like no other elves. They were such a dark blue and Legolas' hair was also like no others. Many elves had dark blonde hair, but Legolas' hair was a beautiful light blonde that always amazed Aragorn.

"Its not your fault" he said as he began to struggle to breathe.

"Rest my friend," said Aragorn, as he stroked Legolas' hair.

************

Boromir stood next a tall tree, he was very uneasy.

"I must see Legolas'." He said as he began to head for the houses of the healing, or he hope would be the houses of the healing. Her walked past the wounded elves, many had bandages round their torsos, probably for arrow or sword wounds. When he realised Legolas was not there he made his way down the long hallway, checking in every room. Finally he came across Legolas' room, he saw Aragorn sat next to the bed and the elf sleeping upon it silky sheets.

"Aragorn," said Boromir as he slowly walked through the door "How is he doing?"

"There is nothing they can do Boromir. They can't save him?" Aragorn replied. Boromir's face dropped to the floor. 'Legolas can't die, the fellowship won't cope with another death' he thought as he moved closer to the ranger, he placed a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"I am sorry my friend, life is cruel that way"

"Life! What has this got to do with life? This is murder. This is evil. Gandalf Died at the hand of a monster so will have Legolas." Aragorn began to weep; Boromir could do nothing but try to comfort his companion. Suddenly Boromir felt cold, death had never frightened him before but it did now.

"Do want me to go?"

"No Boromir, you can stay if you like" Aragorn paused "I don't think that he has got long left.

***********

"Where do you think Boromir went Mr Frodo?"

"I don't know Sam," said Frodo, his voice quiet and cold.

"Do you think Master Legolas will be ok?"

"I hope so Sam," Frodo did not have much energy left, he was tired but he would not sleep for Gandalf's death haunted his thoughts. He say his face before he fell, the fears the burst from them.

Merry sat in a corner, his thoughts bent on the elf. He kept seeing the pain that had crossed the flawless face of the Prince, his pale skin and his blood soaked tunic. He had always seen the elf as invincible, a thing of perfection. He envied the elf that.

***********

Legolas opened his eyes, the room was dim but the walls around him glowed. His body screamed at him in agony and every breath was painful. He turned his head to find Aragorn at his side; the ranger had fallen asleep in his chair.

"Legolas?" said Boromir, he lent against the wall to the elf's right. The elf turned his head to look at the man. He was surprised to find Boromir at his side, but he was happy for the company. Aragorn woke as he heard Boromir utter Legolas' name.

"Legolas, your awake" Aragorn said as he smiled.

"Yes my friend," Legolas said, turning to look at Aragorn again.

"I sense a great darkness coming."

"Everything is dark nowadays Legolas" Aragorn chuckled, but then his became sombre as he new the true meaning of Legolas' words.

"Legolas, you have to fight it. The fellowship needs you." Said Boromir, desperations lingered in his voice.

"You don't need me," Legolas replied, turning his head so he was looking at the ceiling. His eyes closed and his face became content "I have missed the trees"

"They have missed you my friend" Aragorn paused "please don't leave." His voice was quiet and weak.

"Please!"

Chapter 2 is finally here, sorry it took so long. Chapter Three be up soon. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Legolas lay sleeping on the bed; Aragorn was sat next to him watching his chest rise and fall. He desperately did not want Legolas to die; they had been through so much together.

"Estel" said Legolas; his voice was weak.

"I am here my friend" Aragorn looked worriedly at Legolas "I am here"

"ESTEL" Legolas said again, his voice shaky and panicky "I… ca…n't …brea…th"

"Legolas, just calm down" said Aragorn, trying to keep his voice calm and controlled "your going to be ok"

Legolas gasped for air and Aragorn desperately tried to help him, He rubbed circles on his chest to try and calm him down but it didn't work. Boromir stood and watched in dismay, it was happening. Legolas grew still, his brilliant blue eyes fixed on one spot. Aragorn sat and looked at Legolas for a moment. Legolas did not move again.

"No, Legolas?" Aragorn said as he moved closer to the elf. He placed his head on the elf's chest but there was no pulse. "NO, LEGOLAS"

The elf was dead.

***********

Galadriel walked smoothly towards the fellowship, they were sat eating the food elves had brought for them.

"I hope you are all settled. You must be so tired?"

"We are, thank you milady," replied Sam.

Galadriel smiled, she glowed like the sun in the twilight. Suddenly her face turned sombre, tears began to fall from her sapphire eyes. She let out a sob.

"What is the matter?" asked Gimli, his voice concerned.

"I do not want to tell you for it is sad." She paused; she knew she could not keep it from them "Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and son of the king Thranduil is dead"

The fellowship fell silent. Another death had befallen them. Frodo sat by himself; he had heard the news that Galadriel had told. He blamed himself for it was him that let them accompany him. He felt blessed to have the support and protection of so many different people, but one by one they were dying. First Gandalf; now a Prince. He was the cause of a royal elf's death.

"Do not blame yourself for Legolas' death Frodo" Galadriel turned to look at the hobbit "Nether Gandalf's death, their deaths were not any fault of yours. The Valar chose their fates." Galadriel's voice was calm but her face was still sombre but tears no longer fell from her eyes. Suddenly all Frodo's guilt seemed to melt away as she looked and smiled at him. He no longer felt responsible for his companion's deaths. His heart felt joyful again, like all the happiness he had ever felt had been thrown back to him. He was happy, for the first time since they set out on the perilous journey.

***********

Aragorn shook Legolas, hoping that the elf would wake up. This wasn't meant to be, Legolas wasn't supposed to die. This was all wrong.

"Legolas my friend, please wake up" Aragorn paused, tears flooded from his eyes "the darkness cannot have you"

"Aragorn, he is gone. It is done, there is nothing we can do now"

"NO, don't say that" Aragorn felt a presence touch his mind; it felt familiar. It was Arwen, she had come to save him from his grief.

"~ Aragorn, he has not left you. There is still time ~"

"~ What do I do? What do you mean? ~"

"~ Use the power you know you have within you, I know you can save him. ~"

"~ And it will definitely save him? ~"

"~ It may not, but it will give you a chance to say good bye to him. Properly ~"

"~ I want a way to save him, permanently ~"

"~ I cannot offer you any other solution other than the one I have laid before you ~"

"~ But… ~" he did not continue for the presence left him, his heart felt cold. Every fibre of his being missed Arwen, he loved her with all his heart, But Legolas was his friend, he was like a brother to him. That friendship could never be replaced. Aragorn held Legolas' limp body in his arms and he shut his eyes. Concentrating all his power into one point. Legolas. He felt the energy drain from his body into the elf. Suddenly the elf gasped for air as his heart began to rase.

Oh I am so mean, sorry the chapter is so short. I tried to write one so I could post it asap cause I go back to school soon. Won't get a lot of time to write. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review, love it when you do 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aragorn gently lay Legolas back down on the bed; Legolas' breathing was still laboured. Aragorn had not saved, just brought him back for a short while. Tears began to form in Aragorn's eyes, Boromir stood in the corner, and he could not believe what had just happened.

"Thank you my friend" said Legolas as he looked at Aragorn; he gave him a weak smile.

"Its ok, its ok" said Aragorn, he stroked Legolas' hair "Arwen came to me"

"Arwen, what did she say" asked Legolas, his faced intrigued.

"She came to me in my mind, she told me it was not too late for you. She said that if I was not able to save you that I could still say good bye" Aragorn's face dropped, he began fiddling with the quilt between his fingers.

"And you could not save me" said Legolas, lifting Aragorn's face with his hand.

"I tried my hardest Legolas, I am sorry" Aragorn replied

"Do not be sorry. I did not say goodbye to you before. I just let the darkness take me"

Legolas began to find it even harder to breathe now, it hurt and he felt the darkness's bony reaching out to grab him again.

"Its coming, its coming again"

"We do not have long" Aragorn replied as tears fell from his eyes.

"Then let us say our goodbyes." Legolas said as he smiled weakly at Aragorn

"Yes" said Aragorn; so quiet that Legolas almost didn't hear

"You do not need me my friend, you have Arwen. She loves you and you love her, I just get in the way!" said Legolas jokily; tears began to fall from his sapphire eyes.

"Don't say that, that's not true and you know it"

"You have been a good friend to me Aragorn, you have always been saving me but this time you can't. The Valar have chosen my fate, it is my time to go."

"No, no its not. This is not meant to happen"

Legolas began to gasp again; his hand grabbed the fabric on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Shhhh, its ok" said Aragorn trying to calm his friend.

Boromir walked to Legolas' side, he too had begun to weep.

"I am sorry I did not get to know you better elf. I…" Boromir paused "I would have been honoured to fight at you side, Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood"

Legolas smiled weakly at Boromir "And I you Boromir son of Denethor"

Legolas once again became limp on the bed and his eyes remained open but lifeless.

"Legolas, Legolas no" said Aragorn as he became overcome with grief. Boromir placed a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder

"Perhaps I should go"

"No you don't have to Boromir"

"No I think I need to" replied Boromir as he made his way to the door "I know he was like a brother to you. If I lost my brother, I don't what I would do"

"You has a brother?" said Aragorn as he turned to face Boromir, but Boromir was gone. Boromir has a brother; Aragorn had not stopped to think whether his companions had family. He never thought that maybe all these deaths were getting to each companion in different ways. He knew that Legolas didn't really know that Gandalf died, It was not something that Aragorn really wanted to tell the elf. The elf may have known but Aragorn would never know now.

***********

Boromir sat heavily on the ground; his eyes wear heavy. The fellowship was very quiet and he supposed that the lady of light had informed them all of Legolas' death.

"Boromir, were have you been lady?" asked Gimli, as he walked towards the quiet man

"With Aragorn and Legolas" Boromir replied,

"Ah I see. How is Aragorn"

"Broken" Boromir paused "I do not think he will be able to cope Gimli, not now"

"He will find his strength, somehow."

Gimli left Boromir to ponder things that had begin to flood his mind. His brother Faramir kept popping into his head. He feared whether his brother was still alive, whether his father had sent him off on some odious mission and he had gotten killed.

"Dark are the days that we live in. Gondor will be tainted by this, for I believe that the tower of Octhelion will no longer shine like a spike of silver," said Boromir, his face dropping to the ground. Gimli heard what Boromir said and turned his head, he wanted to give the man comforting words but what could he say?

***********

Legolas' body lay lifeless upon the silver sheets, his eyes were still open. Aragorn sat in the chair next to the bed, his eyes fixed on the body of his best friend. He did not move, he did not blink, he did not speak. He just sat and stared, unable to register the elf's death. He kept hoping that this was just a nightmare and that he would wake to find his friend alive and well, his brilliant blue eyes to greet him when he woke. Aragorn's eyes began to get heavy, he tried his hardest to fight away his weariness but finally he gave in to sleep and let his mind wander.

When he woke, it took him a while to register everything around him. When he had finally fully woken from his slumber, he realised that Legolas' body was gone. He looked around for his friend, secretly hoping to find him standing in the corner. Aragorn leapt from his chair and ran for the door.

"Legolas has been taken to a place of burial"

"Why did you not wake me? Why did you not tell me?" Aragorn demanded as he turned to find Lady Galadriel stood behind him, she was not glowing as much as she used to.

"That is why I am here now. Follow me,"

Aragorn followed the lady of light down the corridor to a large courtyard, from there they entered another building that led to a winding staircase. They descended down the staircase and on one level he met up with the rest of the fellowship. Once again they dissented the stairs until they were on the forest floor. She led the down a path that looked like a river of silver on the floor. They walked along the path until they reached what seemed like a mausoleum, it glowed like gold in the dim light.

"All our royal dead and royal kin are buried here" she stated as she led them inside. There in the middle of the first room lay Legolas. His face was pale and he had been covered in Silver cloth. The hobbits stood motionless, they didn't want to see there elvish friend dead.

Well i managed to write another chapter and let me just give you a little spoiler, you haven't seen the last of legolas. Anyways Chapter five will be up soon. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Well guys this is the fifth and final chapter of my story. Thank you to all who has given it reviews. Hope this last chapter will finish the story off nicely.

Chapter Five

The fellowship stood on the riverbank; they had been blessed with gifts from elves. Aragorn had not spoken for two days; he had adopted Legolas' bow and arrows for he wanted to carry something of the elf to remind the fellowship of their brave friend.

The fellowship slowly made their way down the river; they had been lent elven boats of white wood. The flowed perfectly down the rivers, passing endless woods. They stopped for the night on a riverbank; Aragorn had gone into the woods to fetch some wood for the fire.

"Aragorn" said a voice "Aragorn"

"WHOS THERE?" the ranger shouted as he frantically looked for where the voice was coming from "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I am here," said the voice "I am behind you" it replied

Aragorn spun around and true to its word there was a tall slender figure behind him. It was stood it the shadows, it was just a black figure that Aragorn thought might just be a figure of his imagination.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognise my voice?"

Aragorn concentrated on his voice until… It couldn't be, its not possible.

"Legolas?"

The tall slender figure walked into the light to reveal the flawless elf.

"I must be dreaming,"

"You must be" Legolas replied

"ARAGORN" Aragorn could hear Boromir calling from him.

"I should go," said Legolas

"NO, please don't go"

"Aragorn" said Boromir as he walked to the ranger; he turned his head to look at what the ranger had his eyes clamped on.

"No, that's not possible. You died" said Boromir as he looked at the elf, shock crossed his face.

"Yes I did" the elf replied as he nodded his head.

"Then how are you here? Are you a spirit?"

"Not quite"

***********

"What happened to strider do you think Mr Frodo?"

"I don't know Sam, ever since Legolas died he has been very distant. I worry if he will be able to lead us to Mordor" said Frodo as hi sighed.

"Mr Legolas was a good man, I mean elf." Sam blushed at his mistake and Frodo smiled at Sam. It had been the first time he had smiled in a long time.

***********

Aragorn and Boromir were still stood in surprise at Legolas being stood right in front of them. They were not overjoyed to see the fallen comrade again but terrified. They did not understand how it was possible.

"I must go now," said Legolas, as a solemn look crossed his face "Farewell my friend"

Legolas turned and walked into the darkness disappearing before Aragorn and Boromir's eyes. What had just happened?

Aragorn and Boromir kept seeing Legolas, on the shores of the river or his reflection in the river. He haunted their dreams. No one else in the fellowship could see him. He remained a ghostly figure that stood upon hills, sat in trees, and all the time he smiled. He was not angry; he was content. Aragorn still did not understand why Legolas was haunting them. Was he trying to tell them something? Or was he trying to guide them? What was he doing? These questions continuously pulled at Aragorn's mind. He desperately wanted them answered, but he knew that they may never be.

As every other day Aragorn once again spotted Legolas watching them, but he was not smiling this time. His face was filled with worry, his eyes desperately trying to tell Aragorn that there was great peril ahead.

Again the fellowship set up camp on one of the riverbanks, Aragorn was elected to collect firewood. He walked through the quickly dimming forest, searching everywhere for dry wood.

"Aragorn" said a voice

Aragorn turned to face the voice. It was Legolas.

"Hello again. You have been following us"

"Not following, guiding you"

"Oh so that's what you were doing" Aragorn paused, a smirk crossed his lips "Why can no one other than Boromir and I see you?"

"I cannot answer that right now" Legolas paused, his voice became serious "Aragorn you cannot continue on this path"

"What do you mean my friend?"

"If you do, you shall loose another member of the fellowship"

"Legolas I…"

"I cannot stay Aragorn, just do not heed my words. I am serious in there meaning"

Before Aragorn could reply, Legolas ran off into the Darkness. Once again disappearing.

Aragorn pondered Legolas' words for a while. What could Legolas have meant? Where they really going to loose another member of the fellowship?

So there it is, the last chapter. If you would like me to extend it, or if you would like me to even write another chapter then just right me a review with your request. Thanks for reading


End file.
